


Солнце

by Adanos



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adanos/pseuds/Adanos
Summary: В этом мире так сложно найти кого-то живого и не обезумевшего от отчаяния. Ещё сложнее не потерять его в безумном вихре сменяющих друг друга смертей.





	

Солнце — великое светило, освещающее дорогу к давно утраченному и забытому, садилось за горизонт, его закатные лучи касались лиц двух живых людей, стоящих на балконе крепости. Они встретились недавно и успели перекинуться парой ничего незначащих фраз. Чужие и одинокие в этом жестоком мире, они смотрели на закат и не спешили продолжать разговор, наслаждаясь тишиной, в которую изредка вплеталось мирное сопение виверны.  
      — И долго ты здесь стоишь? — обратилась Элейн к новому знакомому.  
      — О, не так долго, как тебе могло показаться.   
      Не так долго. А сколько она пробыла на этой земле? День? Два? Месяц или неделю? Серые дни смешались в один сплошной кошмар, Элейн не помнила, как спаслась из тюрьмы, не помнила пути сюда. Всё позабыла. Начала вспоминать, когда Солер начал говорить. Как легко и звучно текла его речь, касалась потаённых струн памяти, будоражила разум и пробуждала забытые картины из того страшного места. Прибежища. Голова закружилась то ли от высоты, то ли от едких воспоминаний. Элейн оперлась о камень, Солер замолчал и застыл в нерешительном ожидании. Потом продолжил. Говорил о судьбе, о встрече и предназначении.   
      Она ему верила.  
      — Что ты забыл в этих краях?  
      — Я пришёл сюда в поисках собственного солнца. Ты считаешь это странным?  
      — Поэтичным. Солнце же одно, его нельзя найти и потерять.  
      Солер тихо рассмеялся.  
      — Я рад, что ты не воспринимаешь мои слова буквально.  
      Время тянулось, подобно льющемуся мёду, так же медленно и сладостно: не было причин торопиться и спешить. Обоим воинам хотелось продлить эти минуты.  
      Солнце скрылось за горизонтом.  
      — Уже уходишь?  
      — Да, может… ты составишь мне компанию?  
      — У меня ещё есть незаконченные дела здесь, в этом месте, но возьми это, — Солер передал Элейн белый мел, — ткань миров тонка и прозрачна, с его помощью ты сможешь помогать другим. Надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся.  
Он отвернулся, а она стиснула мел с силой.  
  
      Красивый танец меча очаровывал, ложные выпады и искусные удары завораживали, а уверенные и чётко отмеренные шаги заставляли восторгаться. Иссушенная плоть падала кусками на каменные плиты, пачкала их загустевшей чёрной кровью, но ни одна капля не коснулась накидки Солера.   
      Солер тряхнул мечом. Обернулся.  
      — Ты в порядке?  
      Элейн хватило сил только на кивок, она с отвращением посмотрела на своё оружие, на щит и кольчугу. Всё в крови.  
      — Тогда пошли дальше.  
      Там, на крыше, под протяжный вой ветра шла битва с каменными гаргульями. Элейн не думала, каким бы вышло сражение без Солера, который вовремя её спасал и защищал от града атак, ей было приятно, что он пришёл на помощь, а большее разве нужно?   
      Воин оперся на рукоять вонзённого в дыру между черепицами меча, чтобы отдышаться.  
      — Спасибо, — прохрипела Элейн.   
      — Я рад был помочь тебе.  
      — Ты говорил, что у нас одна цель, так может, достигнем её вместе?  
      — Достигнем, — заверил её он. — Но сейчас иди одна, и если нужна будет помощь, я постараюсь быть рядом.  
      Странница заглянула в его глаза, вопрос застрял в глотке и так и не прозвучал.

***

  
      Путь до Анор Лондо был труден и ужасен для Элейн, временами она не могла уснуть, а иногда — проснуться. Мысли путались и вязли в маслянистой жиже смерти, нередкими были моменты, когда руки тряслись и роняли меч, а разум отходил на задний план и утопал в тумане. Когда это происходило, становилось гадко и мерзко от самой себя, стыдно перед спасёнными и встреченными людьми. Они понимали. Нежить всегда понимает.  
      Дверь открылась бесшумно и плавно, Элейн даже не подняла головы, просто вошла в комнату и прислонилась к стене. Она не могла знать, что была не одна.  
      — Я рад встретить тебя.   
      Популярным было мнение, что тёмная душа обречена умирать и возрождаться, с каждым разом теряя человечность, а вместе с ней и чувства, надежду. Популярным было считать Нежить умершей. Но если сердце дрожит и трепещет, то мертво ли оно?  
      — Солер… — она прикрыла глаза.   
      — Мы давно не виделись.  
      — Очень давно, — повторила она и прошла к костру, чтобы сесть рядом. — Где ты был?   
      — Это долгая история, я как-нибудь тебе поведаю о своих приключениях.   
      Солер не хотел рассказывать, а она не настаивала. Воздух заполнило тягостное молчание, ложащееся на плечи путников тяжёлой пеленой. Элейн не могла не заметить, что воин был хмур и невесел.   
      — Нашёл своё Солнце?  
      Ответил он не сразу.  
      — Порой мне кажется, что оно совсем близко, — прошептал Солер и протянул ладонь к костру, но потом опустил. — Возможно, в скором времени я смогу коснуться его, — воин посмотрел на Элейн.  
      — Твоя цель так близка?  
      — Я смотрю, тебе нравится со мной болтать, верно? Не знай я тебя, подумал бы, что у тебя ко мне нежные чувства, — он рассмеялся. — О, что я несу? Сделаем вид, что тебе это послышалось.  
      — Но мне не послышалось.  
      Смех Солера прервался. Его глаза сверкнули в прорези шлема.  
      — Вот как? И каков ответ?  
      Элейн перевела взгляд с собеседника на пламя костра. Огонь мягко шуршал, это успокаивало. Вопрос, застрявший тогда в глотке на крыше собора наконец прозвучал, но не она задала его.  
      — Ты прав. Во всём.  
      Когда он в нерешительности и странном настроении стянул с себя шлем, когда руками провёл по волосам в попытке уложить их, когда взглянул на Элейн, что-то внутри у неё окончательно перевернулось и сломалось с треском. Её прикосновение было мягким, его ответ — настойчивым. Они нарушали тишину мягко и обстоятельно, были нежны друг с другом, и эта ночь стала для обоих пробуждением от кошмара.  
      Следующим утром, собравшись и приняв для себя пространное решение, Солер покинул Элейн.

***

  
      Кто-то ей сказал, что всё это глупость и нелепость, что Нежить обречена скитаться в одиночестве и искать спасение через забвение, а не найдя его, должна перестать бродить — ринуться в бездну с головой — вот наилучший конец для немёртвых. Элейн слушала, но не соглашалась. Возможно, только твёрдая уверенность в ложности этих слов толкала её идти до последнего. Возможно, была и другая причина.  
      Элейн сидела на горячей земле и грела руки о яркое пламя костра, жара она не чувствовала. Только спустя какое-то время раскалённый воздух опалил лёгкие и кожу.  
      Внимательно наблюдал за странницей Солер, и только когда та смогла посмотреть на него живыми глазами, сказал:  
      — Приятно видеть тебя снова человеком, — он глянул на отблески огня, играющие в стали шлема с красным пером. Без него было гораздо лучше. — Тот день заставил меня задуматься. Я был уверен, что до моей цели далеко, верил, что путь до неё труден и тернист, а оказалось, что я ошибался.   
      Их взгляды встретились.  
      — Солнце, которое ты искал?..  
      — Я нашёл его.  
      Взгляд его голубых глаз пронзил саму суть Элейн, она дрогнула, как если бы у неё кружилась голова, но в то же мгновение подалась вперёд, стараясь ускорить неизбежное. Поцелуй длился долго, настолько сладким он был, но каким горьким! В переплетении чувств ощущалась скорая разлука, от этого становилось невыносимо тоскливо, но они не прерывались, стараясь в слепом наслаждении друг друга запомнить.   
  
      Превозмогая боль и слабость, раненый воин шёл к потухающему костру, чтобы принести жертву первородному пламени. Огонь вспыхнул мгновенно, поглотив Солера и два безжизненных тела, лежащих поодаль.   
      Эра огня продолжилась, тьма отступила.


End file.
